


Bits and Pieces

by MayhemWonder



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayhemWonder/pseuds/MayhemWonder
Summary: A collection of tumblr prompts. Multiple pairings. Tags are updated as it goes.
Relationships: Boris Kuznetsov | Bryan Kuznetsov/Tachibana Hiromi | Hilary Tachibana, Julia Fernandez/Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	1. Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yuriy realizes he has feelings.

Yuriy took a certain time to realize he had feelings for Julia. There had been no a-ha moment, no sudden revelation. It came to him in waves.

So many tiny clues he had initially attributed to platonic affection, or to his primitive Homo Sapiens brain going crazy because a pretty girl was near. So many moments he had managed to convince himself meant nothing.

Their first real goodbye at the airport, the first one of many more to come. They had hugged at the departure gate and stayed in each other’s arms perhaps a second too long.

That one time he saw her teaching Rick to dance bachata. Yuriy had kept a stone-cold facade while internally repressing the violent urge to novae rogue him out of the room.

All those moments where he had marveled at how well they clicked together. How well they could get each other.

He hadn’t fallen in love like one falls from a cliff. He had fallen slowly, like one walks into the water, until the shore is nowhere to be seen and it’s too late to come back. In retrospect, he had been dumb, and denial was a hell of a drug. He had drowned himself in it, until one day all these little clues, these little moments, couldn’t be ignored anymore.

Until the truth stood before him, unavoidable.

Terrifying.


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JuliaxTala short prompt

“I have a question Julia… You know… That guy from the Russian team?”

Julia didn’t need to ask which guy from the Russian team her friend Mia was referring to. When people noticed a face from the Neoborgs, it was always Yuriy. It was as if for the general public, Sergei, Ivan, and Bryan merged into one single brutish ensemble.

Julia answered nonchalantly, “Hum? Ivanov, yeah? With the red hair? What’s with him?”

“He’s your friend, right?”

Julia raised an eyebrow. Friend? Would she dare calling him her friend? Their relationship was bizarre. Over the last few months, they had gotten closer. He wasn’t generous on personal details, but they could have deep conversations that went on for hours and regularly trained together. He felt like both a close friend and a stranger. A hot stranger.

But this was too complicated to explain to anyone else, so she offered, “Sorta. Why? You want an autograph?”

Mia blushed slightly and looked at her feet.

“Well… actually I was wondering if you could introduce me.”

Julia’s heart skipped a beat.

_No, no, no._

Introduce her? It was as if she had suddenly been smacked by a brick. Julia took half a second to recompose herself and stared at her friend.

Mia was a cute, bubbly girl with hazelnut hair and large green eyes. Nothing to sneeze on, nothing any single male would be offended to be introduced to. Still, the idea felt incredibly wrong.

The lie stumbled from Julia’s mouth before she could refrain it. “I’m sorry… He’s already seeing someone.”

Mia didn’t seem to notice Julia’s malaise. She rolled her eyes and joked, “Oh, too bad! It’s always the same anyway, the minute they’re cute, they’re taken!”

Julia forced herself to nod emphatically and changed the subject as quickly as she could. But her mind was elsewhere. She couldn’t believe what had just happened. Had she just… had she just lied to her friend? There was absolutely nothing wrong with Mia, and normally Julia was happy to play matchmaker. And despite his weird quirks, there was nothing wrong with Yuriy per se. He could be cold and a tad intimidating, but he had always treated her with kindness and respect. She had never heard anything terrible about him from another female beyblader either. He was tall, cute, had a charming smile and eyes you could drown into.

Suddenly, it all clicked in Julia’s mind.

Oh fuck.

This hadn’t been an accident. This had been jealousy. The truth hit her like a slap on the face.

_I don’t want him to be interested in anyone else but me._

This was a whole new level of problem that she would have to deal with.

Eventually.

Feeling like a hypocrite, Julia plastered a smile on her face and grabbed her friend by the shoulders.

“You know what Mia? The American team is way more interesting anyway, and they’re _all_ single. We’ll find you someone, I swear!”


	3. Not A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft BryanxHiromi  
> Soft KaiHil friendship

“I can’t believe you went on a date with him.”

Hiromi sighed.

“For the tenth time Kai… It. Was. NOT. A. Date.”

She rolled her eyes and threw the t-shirt she had just finished folding into her suitcase.

She turned her head and glared at the boy in her hotel room. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed in typical Kai’s fashion. He had barged in her room uninvited, apparently in the urge to interrogate her on her personal life. He didn’t care one minute that Hiromi was already busy packing before their return flight to Japan.

And now they’ve been arguing for five too long minutes on the meaning of “a date”.

Hiromi explained, “It was random! We just bumped into each other! He asked if I was hungry and I said yes! No big deal!”

Kai sighed, his jaw clenched, and Hiromi got a flashback of being scolded by her father as a child.

“Hiromi, this guy doesn’t _randomly_ hang out with people.” Kai said pinching the bridge of his nose. “He’s not that nice.”

“He was super nice to me!” She argued in a high-pitch tone.

“You’re just proving my point. It was a date.”

Hiromi threw a shirt at him, irritated. “If you want to continue this discussion, you’ll have to help me. Don’t just stand there.”

Kai sat down without protesting and started folding the shirt she had thrown at him.

While mentally debating which pair of shoes she was going to wear on the plane, Hiromi asked in a tone she wanted playful, “What is even your problem, do you think he’s a creep who trapped me into spending time with him?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course not.” Kai scoffed. “But I don’t think he would have invited you anywhere if there was no interest at all.”

Hiromi’s heartbeat increased and her face got warm. She pretended to laugh at the comment.

“And that makes you jealous? You want to keep Bryan to yourself, just so you–”

Hiromi got interrupted by a pair of socks thrown in her face.

“Hey, I had folded those socks!” She protested.

Kai silently picked them back from the floor and folded them again, in a somewhat acceptable manner.

Her suitcase almost entirely packed, Hiromi wanted to put an end to this discussion.

“Anyway, even if,” she said with a dismissive hand gesture, “even _if_ it had been a date. Because it wasn’t. What’s the big deal? You told me many times the Russians are nicer than they look.”

Hiromi stared at Kai, daring him to retort back, but when she saw the concern in his eyes, she softened.

“Kai,” she said her voice now serious. “If you know things that I should know, you have to tell me. Is he a rapist or something?”

“Not that I know of. But… “

Kai took a pause, ordering his thoughts.

“You remember what Garland did to Yuriy a few years back?”

Hiromi gulped. “Yes. It was a massacre.”

Kai put the pair of pants he had just folded into the suitcase and redirected his attention back to Hiromi.

“It’s tame compared to what Bryan can do. Bryan won _dozens_ of matches like this. If you want to win a match, you send Yuriy to the dish. If you want to terrorize the rest of the competitors, you send Bryan. He used to rip his opponents to shreds for fun. Rei still bears the scars.”

Hiromi felt the air turn cold. She knew… in theory. She had seen the videos. She still had trouble believing the person in those images was the same person she had so much fun with yesterday.

Kai continued his explanation, “I know it was a long time ago. And… you’re not a beyblade opponent. But there is evil inside him and I am not sure how it transpires on a day-to-day basis. So… keep that in mind.”

Hiromi bowed slightly. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

She smiled. “Caring.”

Feeling that the matter had been dealt with, she continued, “I’ll keep that in mind, I promise. And if something happens, I’ll tell you.”

Kai offered a rare smile. “Well, since it wasn’t a date, I suppose it doesn’t matter.”

“Actually,” said Hiromi with a nervous chuckle, “we agreed to hang out again once this tournament is over. We kinda made plans already.”

Kai’s smile faded and his eyes widened.

“SO THERE IS A DATE?” He said way louder than expected.

Without waiting for her answer, Kai rose up and walked to the door. Hiromi followed him and asked, “Kai? Where are you going?”

He opened the door and before leaving, said,

“Out. I have a phone call to make.”


	4. Not A Date (Part 2)

Yuriy’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He raised a surprised eyebrow when he saw the name on it. Kai wasn’t someone who called often, especially when he knew the Neoborgs were about to board their plane.

Maybe it was an emergency. Yuriy answered, “Yes?”

The voice on the other side was impatient.

“Yura. Give me Bryan.”

Yuriy glanced at Bryan sitting next to him. His teammate was busy playing on his portable game console.

“Bryan is busy,” said Yuriy loud enough to ensure Bryan knew this was about him.

“He’s not answering his phone,” retorted Kai.

“I don’t think he has charged it.”

Bryan treated his phone like an object you could forget about for 3-4 days at times.

“I need to speak to him,” repeated Kai.

Yuriy turned towards Bryan, silently inquiring if he wanted to talk to Kai or not.

Bryan flashed a mischievous grin and mouthed, “Make him beg.”

Yuriy smiled back and told Kai, “He can call you back when we land.”

“I’ll be in a flight to Japan at that time. I don’t wanna wait that long.” Kai said in a voice that was growing more and more irritated.

“Tough luck.” Yuriy answered flatly, wondering what Bryan had done again.

“I need to speak to him now.” Kai insisted before adding through his teeth, “Please.”

Bryan chuckled and he took the phone from Yuriy’s hands.

“What can I do for you, gorgeous?”

“FRIENDS ARE OFF LIMITS, YOU FUCKING JERK,” yelled Kai way louder than anticipated.

Bryan almost threw the phone away. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Kai’s voice was now a growl. “You know what I’m talking about. _Who_ I’m talking about.”

Bryan blinked, taken aback. Suddenly, it all clicked.

“Oh. That’s the issue? That’s why you’re calling me?” Bryan asked, now annoyed he had to pause his game for this. “I had lunch with your little cheerleader. Big fucking deal.”

“Don’t be an idiot, you know what I mean.”

Bryan narrowed his eyes. “No, I don’t. I need your permission to talk to people now?”

“I know you, Bryan. You don’t randomly invite people just to… _hang out_.” Kai emphasized on the last word.

Bryan chuckled. “This is the version she served you? It’s not what I remember.”

Kai didn’t answer and Bryan saw it as an invitation to continue.

“You want to know what happened? We bumped into each other, I don’t think either of us had planned that. But she’s the one who initiated the conversation and she’s the one who kept saying she hadn’t eaten yet. I got the hint after the third time.”

Bryan stretched his legs. A few second passed.

Kai was clearly surprised by this explanation. “What?”

“Maybe your Hiromi isn’t the virginal princess you think she is.”

“She’s not—"

Bryan cut him, “Or maybe you didn’t get the full version because this isn’t your fucking business.”

“If you think I’m gonna sit there and let you toy with my friend, you’re sadly mistaken,” growled Kai. “I told her how messed up you are.”

Bryan was about to curse him out, but Sergei’s calming hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Ivan and Sergei had leaned in closer and Yuriy was not even pretending to read anymore. Apparently the entire team was now captivated by the conversation, like a bunch of nosy aunties.

Bryan took a few deep breath and mentally fought the urge to throw the phone on the wall. He didn’t want to get kicked out of the airport.

“You’re messed up,” repeated Kai, “and she’s out of your league.”

Bryan rolled his eyes. “Well, _duh_ , thanks Captain Obvious. You think I don’t know this?”

“It apparently didn’t stop you.”

“Look, Kai,” said Bryan losing his patience again, “I get it, you’re concerned. She’s like your sister in your found family and I’m the fucked up cousin. It’s cute, really. Brings tears to my eyes. But you’re overreacting. You know why? Because nothing significant is ever gonna happen. You said it yourself, I’m _messed up_.”

Yuriy pointed his watch, sign that they were about to board soon and to end this conversation. Bryan tried to wrap up as best as he could.

“We both know she’s gonna figure it out quickly and she’ll move on. Until then, if she wants to hang out, I’m not gonna say no. But for now, I suggest you mind your own business, m’kay?”

Kai’s voice was ice cold. “If you don’t do anything stupid, I will.”

“I can’t guarantee this, you know that,” answered Bryan.

“Well, so far you have apparently behaved.”

Bryan got curious. “Have I?”

“She thinks you’re nice,” admitted Kai reluctantly.

Bryan felt a smile creep across his face. Maybe stopping his video game had been worth it.

A voice from the intercom announced it was now time to board the plane.

Bryan rose up and grabbed his bag.

“I need to go now, Kai. Stop being weird, and find a hobby.”

Bryan didn’t wait for Kai’s answer and hung up. He gave his phone back to Yuriy.

“So?” Asked the team captain, now curious.

Bryan stared at Yuriy with the excited smile of a child on Christmas morning.

“She thinks I’m nice.”


	5. Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuriy has been with Julia for a year and one day, he is needed in the circus.

“You want me to climb that?”

Yuriy had asked the question in a tone he probably wanted casual, but Raul wasn’t naïve. A 9 meters high flying trapeze board had intimidated more than one tough guy before.

The apparatus was especially daunting when said tough guy was now tasked with climbing the stupidly narrow vertical ladder all the way to the top with very little preparation to retrieve the trapeze bar Raul Fernandez had tangled in the ropes of the ceiling by accident, after a particularly bad salto.

“Yup, I want you to climb this ladder, get on the board on top, take this pole,” confirmed Raul pointing at a long pole with a hook, “and untangle the trapeze bar.”

Yuriy nodded. “Basically, I go fishing.”

Raul gave a thumbs up. “Yep, you get the idea.”

“But if I fail, I fall to the ground.”

Raul laughed, “There is a net underneath, you won’t die. It’s fine.”

“Why don’t you do it?”

Raul pinched the bridge of his nose, a bit embarrassed. He pointed at the pole.

“I told you, this is our short pole. I can’t find the long one. I just can’t reach the trapeze bar, and neither can she,” explained Raul pointing at his trapeze partner, a girl who barely reached Yuriy’s chest.

The circus training center was empty, aside from them. There was no one else. Raul had been forced to call Yuriy, visiting Julia, for help. Fortunately, Julia was out for errands this morning, so Yuriy didn’t have much choice in the matter.

“I’m not sure it will support my weight,” said Yuriy looking at the thin board on top of the narrow ladder.

Raul attempted to be reassuring, “It will, we can be five on that thing.”

Seeing Yuriy’s absence of reaction, Raul dared, “Look, if you’re scared, we can wait for my dad to get back.”

The teasing had the expected effect. Yuriy’s eyes twitched, and he walked decisively towards the ladder. “No, that’s fine. I’ll do it.”

Raul smiled. He had trembled before Yuriy Ivanov in a Beyblade dish before, but here… He was like a fish in the water. He was in his element and Yuriy was not. A wolf who had ventured amongst the circus monkeys.

When Julia announced that she had met a guy, Raul stayed unbothered. Julia’s relationships were rarely longer than a single season. Julia used men like napkins and threw them away when she got bored of them.

When she announced that her new guy was Yuriy Scary Eyes Ivanov, Raul got bothered. Yuriy looked like trouble and the kind of man who would make his sister cry. But their relationship had lasted a month, then six. Now, they had been together for over a year.

And Julia was happy. There was no way around it. Raul had trouble believing the person she raved about was the terrifying former captain of the Russian team.

“Don’t be mean Raul,” had pleaded Julia, “I like this one.”

So, Raul had behaved. Yuriy and him had talked, a few times. A few awkward conversations. Raul still wasn’t sure Yuriy was a wise choice.

Yuriy was currently on his second visit to Spain. The first time, the entire Fernandez family had treated him like royalty, or an expensive vase. But according to Raul, it was about time the young Russian found out that if you date in the circus, you’re part of the circus and if one morning you happen to be the only person tall enough to reach a stuck trapeze bar, then you’re on Tall Guy Duty.

Yuriy started slowly climbing the ladder. He finally reached the board and took the pole in his right hand.

“And now?” Yuriy asked to no one in particular.

“And now you get the trapeze bar,” explained Raul with a scooping motion.

Raul climbed to the top of the apparatus in half the time Yuriy had taken, swift and graceful.

Yuriy didn’t seem pleased to have another person on the narrow board with him. “Don’t move so much, we’ll fall both.”

Yuriy’s hand was gripping the sides of the board so hard his knuckles had turned white. Raul couldn’t help but be amazed the other one hadn’t admitted yet that he was afraid.

Raul dismissed his concerns. “Relaaax, I’ve done this my entire life.”

Yuriy gave an annoyed laugh. “Well I haven’t.”

“Ok, just hook this pole to the trapeze bar.” Raul instructed. “It’s just like fishing. Fishing in the sky.”

Yuriy advanced the pole and gave a first clumsy attempt at reaching the trapeze bar. He adjusted himself and repeated the same gesture a few times. Each time the pole got closer, but not enough.

Raul patiently waited. He was born in this universe, but for the average person, climbing to a trapeze board with just a net underneath was an experience worth giving the heebie-jeebies.

Yuriy was starting to lose his patience. “Any way I can get closer, safely?”

Raul laughed. “Yes, but you won’t like it. It puts you at an even steeper angle.”

Yuriy looked down at the net, then at Raul, then at the stuck bar. He swore under his breath. Suddenly, in a surprisingly graceful movement, he extended his body as much as he could and managed to untangle the trapeze bar.

“Yeah! You did it!” Raul cheered.

Yuriy’s eyes widened in panic. “Don’t do this, it’s shaking!”

Yuriy put the pole in place and nervously gripped the sides of the board with both hands.

“It’s not,” Raul said, securing the lost bar with expert movements. “Thank you for the help. You can go back to my parent’s place; Julia should be back anytime soon.”

Then, not missing an opportunity to show off, Raul got down by jumping into a front flip directly into the net.

Raul got back on his feet and instructed Yuriy, still on the board, “Just get down by the ladder, it’s safe. Don’t look down.”

Yuriy didn’t say anything and looked down at the net. When Raul was about to go back up, thinking perhaps his new “brother” was too scared to move, Yuriy let himself fall into the net, landing somewhat gracefully on his back.

Raul smiled.

Yuriy sat in the net and looked back up to where he had just jumped from. His lips stretched in an innocent, childish smile, and Raul told himself maybe Julia was into something when she chose him.

* * *

Much later, when Yuriy was gone and his training was finished, Raul took his phone and texted his sister.

“Hey Julia. I like this one too.”


	6. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Hiromi and Bryan sleep together for the first time and she sees his scars. 100 words.

She knew there would be scars. She hadn’t expected so many.

In the darkness, her fingertips had discovered a few, but the moonlight had revealed them all. His damaged flesh writes a horror story.

Hiromi can guess what caused some. Others, she would rather not.

Bryan notices her unease. “I can put my shirt back on if they bother you.”

Always straight to the point. He knows what he looks like.

“No.”

She pulls him towards her, embracing him.

“I don’t want you to feel the need to ever hide from me. Even the hard things.”

He smiles. “You’re weird.”


	7. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariam x Max  
> 100 words  
> I assumed the All-Starz were the kind of team to have custom US Champions shirts.

“You know,” Ozuma starts prudently, knowing Mariam isn’t a morning person, “I am happy for you and all. But it’s bad luck to wear another team’s colors.”

Mariam’s spoon, full of cereals, stops mid-way to her mouth. Her left eye twitches.

Ozuma gulps. This was a mistake.

“First of all, green makes my eyes pop out.”

Mariam tugs at the baggy t-shirt she has been using as pajamas, the obnoxious All-Starz logo proudly plastered at the front.

“Second, it’s comfortable.”

“Third,” she concludes, “when the Saint Shields have a National Champions t-shirt… I’ll wear it instead.”

Ozuma shrugs, defeated. “Touché.”


	8. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YuKa  
> 100 words

Yuriy surviving a coma should have proven to Kai that he was strong. That he was built for survival, for victory.

Instead, Kai started worrying more and more about Yuriy’s safety. The redhead wasn’t invincible, and in spite of everything, Kai wasn’t indifferent.

How ironical that Yuriy had to walk so close to death for Kai to understand how alive he wanted him.

Now, every match is slow torture. Kai’s heart contracts painfully in his chest until Yuriy finally comes back to the bench, alive and victorious.

Only then does Kai discreetly exhale a sigh of relief.

Yuriy is safe.


End file.
